littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger37
is the 37th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 86th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The RyuseiRangers decide to help out with organize the Halloween costume competition while Hisashi is still want to be better than his brother Ray!!! Synopsis As Tsubaki and the boys visit Capella Amusement Park for trick-or-treat, attracting the attention of director Masao Harukawa, Ray and Hisashi's father, who choices them in Halloween costume competition. An excited Tsubaki and Ray dressed in the witch and cowboy costume to convince Masao to choice them for a competition as well, ending up stealing the Halloween spotlight when Hisashi enthusiastic despite he is better than Ray. Tsubaki and Ray were about to choice for winner of the best Halloween costumes when Thrash crashes the Halloween party, furious to find the monster costume he saw in the Halloween fashion were fake as absorbs Masao's dream while summoning a mantis ShinFukisokusha, Darkneid Kamakil, that Hisashi is in trouble with its illusions feature before Ray sabotages it so he can save his family's business. Melpomene, the muse of tragedy, has awakened, entering the Sigma Mode that allowing Ray to destroy Kamakil's swords with new attack: Ageha Tenkushipuha. After defeating it, Kamakil has enlarged, but Fauna protects the Halloween party since Ray's love for Tsubaki and movie are the party of his dream. Fauna tried to damage Kamakil's blade but his wing got destroyed by its hard blade. Eros used the Twinkle Flower Kiss to blow on it to damage its system, allowing them to combined into RyuseiDaiOh and destroy the ShinFukisokusha once again and a Saint Card is collected. With the Halloween contest completed and Thrash gone - Masao announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume competition will be in Nagareboshi Academy in few days. Ray promises to invite his family for Halloween costume party later on. A few days later, the Nagareboshi Academy is hosting the Halloween costume party where the students attend it, but they realize that Tsubaki won the best costume thanks to Ray's hard efforts. While Tsubaki and Ray are enjoying together, Hisashi expresses frustration. Major Events *The muse, Melpomene, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Violet enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Ageha Tenkushippuha. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Melpomene Villains *Thrash *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Darkneid Kamakil Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Hisashi Harukawa *Masato Harukawa *Ikki Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Papillon premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Shadow Lady Biker. **'Disguise Coord used': Witch costume *The opening contains previews of the movie, Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers that was released in theaters on October 19th. The ending also features characters from the movie in the crowd below the stage. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime Category:Halloween episodes